On The Run
by NocturneSixtyNine
Summary: Down to ride till the very end. It's me and my boyfriend.
1. Bang Bang

**A/N: I literally wrote this at 1:07. I was bored out my shit and said "Well Beyoncé and Jay just did On The Run Saturday. Fuck it lets do Bonnie &amp; Clyde. This shit took like five minuets it was like I was a robot. I know there's some errors and shit but, hey, imma be like BeyBey and say "I love it's imperfections."**

* * *

**I don't own Big Time Rush. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

They've found us. Escape is inevitable. But running is better than getting caught, handcuffed and thrown in a cell. Guns. We need guns. My trusty MG36. I robbed my 9th bank with this one. Took down a whole diner too. And I take it he'll grab his signature pistols.

* * *

They're here. The light from the copter shining through the blinds. It's obvious their mission is to kill us both. One way or another.

"Kendall," I say. "Kendall they've found us. If we don't leave now we're good as dead."

He's woken now. As soon as I have suspicion about any cop he's alert and never waists time. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, a copters outside!" I whisper.

"That bitch! We should have disguised ourselves when we checked into this shitty motel!"

"We've been through shittier," I smile. It's true. Mexico had roaches and one time I woke up to a snake staring directly at me. Mexico was the only version of a honeymoon we've ever had.

"Where's my pistols?" He asked while getting the clothes from the bathroom. All of them were dirty, but they were the only clothes we had. "Table. You're packing by the way," I say. "But-" he begins to protest. "You're packing. End of discussion."

"Who died and made you king of everything?"

"You if we don't hurry this shit up."

"Alright, don't be a bitch about things." He takes the duffel bags. Two for the money one for clothes and aliases.

"Ready?" He asked. "I'm always ready to die. As long as I'm with you." He embraces me for what I feel will be the last time. If we die we're going to die together. He always said we would. And I've always believed him when he made promises. Cause he never broke any.

"Let's go." I say, and he follows me to the door. I can hear his heart three steps behind. "Never looking back."

"Never looking back."

I open the door. There's the helicopter above us. I start shooting first. I can hear the metal dent. He starts with his pistols aiming for the pilots. I know he got at least one of them, he practically never misses. They shoot also but miss.

"Kendall?" I say between shots. "Yeah?"

"In the car, in the car now!" I've got the keys I run towards the door. Shit, the doors locked. After a minute of fumbling I get the door opened. "Ready?" He asked. "I'm always ready." I start the car. He opens the window to shoot at the police copter one gun at a time. Nothing's working. He keeps missing. And that's when I realize, we never refilled our gas tank.

We continue down the road for 8 miles. The only way we can try to escape is if we go off road. So I make a drastic turn left. The ride is rocky as all hell. We're hitting a lot of cactus, I hope we don't bust a tire. God I hope not.

"We're not losin' 'em!" He yells from out the window."I know we're not. We're almost out of gas!"

* * *

It's been at least two hours. The tank is on E and the car's going slower by the minute till I hit the breaks. I look at him and he returns it. He takes my hand and says, "I love you, Texas."

"I love you too, Kansas." He kisses me for what I feel will be the last time. It's been a long two years on the run but I wouldn't have pictured a better way to go out. I head to shift the gear t—

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_


	2. This Is Real Life

"And that's the story of Texas and Kansas."Both of them looked either confused or horrified. Their parents are gonna kill me. "Grandpa, is this story true?" Jo Anne asked. Her brother kept looking at me. "In some ways yes," I answer. "Did Texas and Kansas die Grandpa?" Alex asked. "Well, I don't know. Did they live or did they die, you tell me."

"I think that the helicopter missed and they lived!" Alex exclaimed. "But they were running out of gas, idiot."

"You're an idiot!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Alright. Stop or I'll tell your parents that you've been bad." I said. They immediately shut up and ran to the other room to play with the dog or something.

* * *

"You sure you're alright?" Erica asked. It's not an old thing, her worrying about me seeing as I am 67 and dying of boredom. "I'm fine Erica. I should be the last thing you should worry about."

"Alright," she sighed. "Kids, say goodbye to Grandpa." She said as she grabbed their bags and headed out the door. "Bye Grandpa," they said in unison. "Goodbye."

* * *

My day started as usual, now with the kids gone I don't have to make breakfast for anyone but myself. I take my prescriptions, read the paper, and watch Chanel 6 all day. But at night, 9:00 precisely, I go to my closet, unlock my safe, and take out a jacket.

The jacket is the only thing I have left of Kendall. After all it was the only thing I got after he was shot and I got surrounded.."

* * *

**A/N: That's it! It's short, it's horrible and this is a really, terribly bad chapter. I just wanted to _END_ the story. Okay goodbye.**


End file.
